eternalmoonrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Skills
Skills Summary: Skills are the reflection of your character's abilities, and are categorized according to their corresponding stat. Upon character creation, ranks in skills are allocated according to Stats. A character with 5 Body, for example, can choose to allocate 5 points among Body categorized skills. A character faces only the following limitation when allocating skill points upon character creation: A character cannot allocate more than 2 points in any one skill without justifying it by already being a professional in a field pertaining to the skill. For example, one cannot have a 3 in Medicine skills without being an established Doctor/Surgeon. Skill Ranks: Each skill has three ranks: #Novice #Proficient #Professional To raise a skill usually costs 1 point, earned by posting five times utilizing the skill. As noted above, barring an exception, one cannot start with a Professional rank in any skill. To raise a skill to its 3rd rank requires two points, earned by posting ten times utilizing the skill. Skill List: Below is a list of skills available to characters playing Eternal Moon. Note that by no means is this list exhaustive, and if a particular skillset is desired, it could well be added if broached properly to the CM. Each skill is categorized by which stat it influences (when raised to Rank 3) and is influenced by (When rolling to use the skill or upon character creation), as well as being categorized for convenience with like skills. It should be noted that most skills are primarily fluff; aesthetic depiction of what a character is capable of. Many, however, also double as utility, pulling their weight by allowing for rollable circumstances. Skills can be categorized not only by stat, but are listed as having a type as well. Skill types are: Offensive, defensive, knowledge, mobility, status effecting, and misc. An offensive skill is required to roll against an enemy's defensive CR and inflict damage without a transformation/power. Offensive skills can also be used as a less effective defense, for oneself and others. A defensive skill is required to roll against an enemy's attack CR and avoid damage without using a power. Defensive skills can also be used to interpose oneself into an attack, to take the hit for another. A knowledge skill usually reflects expertise in a character's knowledge, but can also be used specifically for further insight/tips. A mobility skill is one that demonstrates a particular style of movement. Alongside a defensive or offensive skill, these can be used to interpose oneself between an ally and an incoming attack. They can also be used to add offensive or defensive bonuses, depending on how feasible the use is. A status effecting skill usually provides bonuses when rolled against a static CR scale. Misc skills are those that fall into none of the above categories, usually entirely fluff (unless the situation calls for a roll, as prompted by the CM) 'Body Skills' Close Combat *Martial Arts (specific) *Street Fighting *Boxing *Kickboxing *Dodging *Melee Weapons (specific) *Combat Assessment Ranged Combat *Rifles *Pistols *Shotguns *Archery *Throwing *Machine Guns *Combat Assessment Athletics *Sports (specific) *Throwing *Dodging *Gymnastics *Acrobatics *Climbing *Running *Archery *Endurance Covert *Lock picking *Electronic Lock Picking *Picking pockets *Sleight of Hand *Hiding *Sneaking *Security Systems *Shadowing 'Mind Skills' War Planning *Combat Assessment *Combat Tactics/Strategies *Leadership *Situational Awareness Psionics *Telepathy/Mind Reading *Empathy *Postcognition *Precognition *Astral Combat *Mental Defense Languages *English *Japanese *Chinese *Spanish *Sign Language *Gaelic *Italian *(etc.) Law *Bureaucracy *Police Codes *Criminal Justice *Tracking *Shadowing *Forensics *Crime Scene Investigation *Evidence Gathering *Lock Picking *Scrutiny Computers *Hacking *Firewalls/Protection *Viruses *Hardware/Construction (needs at least a 2 to be able to build a computer from scratch) Medicine *First Aid *Medical Knowledge (must have at least 2 points to identify chemicals, 3 points to properly diagnose an ailment) *Surgery (must have at least 3 points in first aid) *Long Term Care Academics *Medicine (must have at least 2 points to identify chemicals, 3 points to properly diagnose an ailment) *Occult (must have at least 2 points to identify obscure artifacts, 3 points to identify supernatural creatures) *Literature (must have at least 2 points to identify period/region of origin, 3 points for knowledge of where to get original) *History (must have at least 2 points for basic understanding of general history, 3 points for obscure details) *Ancient History (must have at least 2 points for general ancient history, 3 points for obscure rites/tribes) *Mythology (must have at least 2 points for gods/mythos/lore, 3 points for obscure details/deities) *Botany (must have at least 2 points for basic identification of plant life, 3 points for common uses) *Meteorology (must have at least 2 points for understanding and identification, 3 points for weather prediction) *Chemistry (must have at least 2 points for identification of chemicals and common use, 3 points for chemical reactions and how to create) *etc. ((just use your own judgement whether or not to create any other types of knowledges)) 'Soul Skills' Persuasion/Social Skills *Charm *Empathy *Seduction *Bluffing *Intimidation *Interrogation *Taunting *Scrutiny Occult *Charms/Blessings *Magic/Mysticism/Spiritualism/etc. *Occult Knowledge (must have at least 2 points to identify obscure artifacts, 3 points to identify supernatural creatures) *Mystic Healing *Precognition *Spirit Sensing *Fortune Telling *Rituals and Rites Art *Public Speaking *Drawing *Painting *Singing *Dancing *Writing Glamour *Hero Culture *Horror *Fantasy *Adventure *Romance *Flora *Fauna *Weather *Competition Elemental Immunity *(A 1 allows you to shrug off only the most BASIC of elemental effects ((mercury can survive in natural cold, neptune can breath under water, Cyber can ignore technological weapons, as they simply don't function against the knight)). A 2 allows you to ignore advanced elemental effects ((characters can ignore simple attacks involving their element, Cyber can ignore illusions, personal alterations and simple electric shocks)). A 3 allows you to ignore the more devastating effects of your element ((characters cannot be affected by any form of their element, Cyber cannot be affected by any form of ability that alters reality and can ignore mental alterations, physical alterations, spacial alterations, or even time alterations)) *Mercury: Ice *Venus: TBD *Moon: TBD *Mars: Fire *Jupiter: Lightning *Saturn: Entropy *Uranus: Earth/Sky *Neptune: Water *Pluto: Time *Celestial: TBD *Dream: TBD *Cyber: Alteration *Temporal: TBD *Demon: TBD Elemental Affinity *(A 1 allows you to manipulate only the most BASIC of elemental changes at a severe cost in Stamina. A 2 allows you to mold your element around you to your liking at a severe cost in Stamina. A 3 allows you to create or destroy natural manifestations of your element at a severe cost in Stamina) *Mercury: Ice *Venus: TBD *Moon: TBD *Mars: Fire *Jupiter: Lightning *Saturn: Rebirth *Uranus: Earth/Sky *Neptune: Water *Pluto: Time *Celestial: TBD *Dream: TBD *Cyber: Technopathy *Temporal: TBD *Demon: TBD Category:Rules